Bowling
by Moorey2001
Summary: Some of the Beyblade teams go bowling... Damn...
1. Chapter 1

"Are you guys ready yet?" Hillary was standing by the door, hands on hips, getting impatient and clutching her polished bowling ball which was safely stored in its bag.

Ray, Max, Kenny, and the whole of the White Tigers team, came whizzing to the door, ready to go, Kevin getting suffocated, butt level, in the middle of the crowd; no one even noticed Kai, lurking behind in the shadows, standing as dull and dark as usual.

"Tyson! Get down here!" Ray called up to Tyson, still getting ready in his room. He probably woke up late, again...

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Came the voice of the irritating, unorganised boy, rushing to finish getting ready.

"Tyson, if you don't come down here right away, I'm going to kill you! Literally! " Hillary screamed at the very top of her lungs.

Rapidly darting down the stairs, Tyson appeared ready to go, quick as a flash.

"Let me guess, you woke up late? Again...?" She asked, sighing.

"You don't know that!"

"You did, didn't you? I know you did!"

"Maybe..."

"Uk! Your such a big, fat, demented idiot... Come on then, people. The other teams are going to meet us at the bowling place."

Everyone bounced out of the house, jumping from severe excitement; everyone except the deep, dark Kai who just casually stalked behind them.

"Whoop! Whoop!" Everyone was already in their bowling shoes, sitting before their alleys. The Demolition Boys just stood there, arms crossed, with sour faces.

"Why did the BladeBreakers have to come?" Tala snarled at Bryan.

"I don't know... Just put up with them baby, it's only one evening..."

"Well it's going to be a very long evening..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha! I'm winning! I'm so much better than you people!" Hillary boasted cheerfully.

"No, you're not!" Tala barked.

"Yes, I am! See I have seven so far, which is more than any of you have!" She protested.

"No, I mean, you're not better than us. We've only had less then one shot each at the moment, so, you know... And anyway, Bryancakes hasn't bowled yet!"

"Yeah, I'm going to thrash you people so bad!" Bryan called from the other end of the vast bowling alley.

Confidently, Bryan threw the black ball. No, he didn't bowl it, he threw it... It flew straight into the bowling pins, knocking every single one out with a ear-piercing smashing sound. A million tiny pieces tore through the air, everyone stunned into silence and still.

"Strike!" He called out happily, everyone else was still in shocked silent, was wondering how he was able to get all those pins down, not one of them left not smashed.

Hillary crossed her arms and went off in a strop. They had only had one bowl each, excluding Kai, but that was still enough for her to get grumpy.

How had he just managed to smash all the pins at once? The most anyone else had even knocked over was seven, by Hillary; but then again, Kai still needed to bowl, he was almost definitely about to enrage Hillary further. It was horrific that someone from another team was beating her, but if more than just Bryan were beating her, she would never speak to any of them ever again. She would go back to her boring life of school work and constantly sucking up to the teacher, and over all, just being a big, fat bit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Ray. If you want to be on the winning team you should come over to us." Lee said. He still wanted Ray to come back to the White Tigers. They were his original team... They'd been together from childhood...

"Sorry Lee, if were going to be in our Beyblading teams then I need to stay over here."

"Well, you don't actually have to... Why don't you come back? To the White Tigers, I mean."

Ray looked thoughtful, he did love the White Tigers, they were like his family. But so were the BladeBreakers... "Umm... I'll think about it. Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?"

"No, Ray! Make up your mind! You always say you'll think about it and then you never do! You were born into the White Tigers, not the BladeBreakers." Lee insisted.

"Do we have to do this n-"

"Ray, please come back to us..." Ray heard the soft voice of Mariah, coming up behind him. "You know you belong with us..."

Ray became uncomfortable. He edged his way towards the seats but Mariah and Lee only sat down next to him, capturing him between them and suffocating him until this words, no matter how much he forced them, refused to come out. He stumbled at first, but he finally managed to form some kind of truth, even if he hadn't said what he really wanted to. "Um... Well... Yeah... I guess... But I can't leave them now, can I...

"Why not? When you dump them, dump them hard!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ray. Why not? I thought you wanted to Beyblade with me again. For the fun... For the enjoyment... For no competition..." She looked down, refusing to look him in his sweet, pearly, golden eyes.

"But, Mariah, I do!" Ray cried.

"Then why won't you come back?!"

"I-I..."

"Hey, Ray! It's your turn to bowl!" Tyson called, running up to them.  
"Uh... It's okay, you can take my turn..." Ray replied glumly, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

Tyson was about to run off to bowl, when all of a sudden, a green thing came flying into them. "Arrrgggggggg!" Kevin came whizzing through the air and crashed into Mariah, Ray and Lee, flinging Tyson onto their laps as he flew past. "Hey guys!" He managed through his parade of psychotic laughing. No, not a normal laugh, a psychotic laugh...

Kevin landed with his face in Lee's lap. "Yo, Kevin..." Lee started slowly. "Umm... If you don't know already... You've just face planted into my lap... And... I'm.. Not exactly... Umm..."

Kevin's laughter came to a sudden halt as he quickly flipped over. "That better?"  
"I guess... But-"

"Arrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" Gary, who had previously thrown Kevin, raced up to them and jumped. "Hehe, pile on!" Before they knew it Tyson, Kenny and Max were also streaming onto the pile of bodies, laughter pouring from them all; all except Lee who found it awkward.

"Yeah... Can you guys get off now?" Lee asked, still feeling uncomfortable with them all laying on top of him.

"Haha, oh, come on, Lee. Have a bit of fun for once!" Max exclaimed through his continuous giggles.

"Maybe I just don't want to have you gay people so close to me! Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay!" Slightly confused, they all climbed off, all apart from Kevin who had to jump of, not landing on his feet, face planting the cold, hard floor.

Ignoring Kevin, Max pointed out, "Lee... Your bisexual..."

"And very homophobic..." Lee replied.

"Wha-" Max couldn't finish because Tyson had shoved him.

Flinging Kevin over his shoulder, Gary came and picked him up off the floor. "Ahhh! I'm being kidnapped! Someone help me!" Kevin screamed, pounding at Gary's back. "Oh, it's you, Gary..." He paused. "Please! Someone save me from this hideous beast!"

"You're so nice to me," Gary replied, sarcasm taking over his tone.

"I know..." They walked off mumbling to each other; well, Gary walked, Kevin got carried...


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, Ozuma!" Ozuma turned towards Mariam's bright, upbeat, colourful voice.

"'Sup, babe?" He asked.

"Do you think anyone's going to care if I start doing backflips on the tables?"

"Umm... The uncolour-coordinated lady at the till might..." He suggested pointing towards the woman behind the till, watching them all, making sure they weren't trying to kill each other. "I'm going to call her Sally..." She wore a hideous red and pink and orange dress with neon yellow heels, her make up wasn't even colour-coordinated! Blue eyeliner, green lipstick, way too much blusher, and red eyeshadow that stopped, literally, 0.333...mm from her eyebrows... Ozuma and Mariam cringed at the sight of her.

"Um... Okay... Do you think you'll be able to get rid of her?" Mariam enquired.

"Oh, yeah! That'll be easy! I'll tell you when it's clear." Ozuma rushed off.

Mariam had no idea what evil, menacing plans he had for that horrific woman. Maybe if he blew her up, she'd be happier; she wouldn't get any more looks that say, 'what... the... hell... is... that... monstrosity...?!'

"Ahhhhh!" The high-pitched, ear-smashing scream of the till woman rang through the bowling alleys as she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

'What is he doing to that poor lady?' Mariam was rapidly thinking, massively terrified of what his plans were for the lady, who, was actually wearing a white and green name tag that said 'Sally'.

Ozuma stumbled up to her, heaving the heavy load in the black, zipped up body bag he was dragging behind him. "All clear!" He managed under the weight.

Mariam just sighed. She climbed up onto a table and started happily doing her backflips, landing professionally on her feet every time. Ozuma watched, his eyes wide and following her high and low.

"I'm just going to finish her, she's only unconscious at the moment." Ozuma said to Mariam as he started off towards a supply cupboard.

"Oh my god..." Mariam said to herself, pausing her colourful backflips. Was he actually going to kill that lady?

Well... He tried to. Ozuma ran out of the supply cupboard and outside. When he came back in, brick in hand, his expression was crazed, ready for murder. He ran back into the cupboard, clutching his brick tightly to his chest. Everyone could hear the smashing sound of the brick, Ozuma had bounced the brick hard against the wall, all the chips flying with great force, back onto the woman. She couldn't scream, not even that amount of pain was enough to wake her from the deep, dark sleep Ozuma had forced her into.


	5. Chapter 5

"What would happen if you used a person as a bowling ball?" Kevin asked Gary who was about to take his go. Kevin was thinking about whether, if they used the Majestics as bowling balls, they would be in so much pain that they would stop irritating everyone with their stupid poshness.

"Um... I don't know... Can we try it?!" Without conformation, Gary picked Kevin up in his hands and squished him into a ball.

Rapidly, Kevin whizzed down the alley, screeching in surprise. As he collided with the bowling pins, he spread his arms and legs wide so that more of them would fall. His plan worked as all of the pins got swept off of the ground and into the black abyss behind them. Kevin also disappeared into the same black abyss...

"Kevin?" Gary called down.

All Gary heard was distant whinging and then a high-pitched scream of terror and shock.

"Kevin?" Gary called louder, getting worried now.

"I'm hear!" A ball of green fluff poked out of the ball return machine...

It took Gary a while to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Kevin?"

"Stop saying my name! You've said it three times now! Can you not say anything else?!"

Gary looked hurt but recovered quickly to try to find a way of getting his best friend out of the deadly contraption. Thinking dumbly, Gary shoved his arm down the machine to try to reach Kevin.

He grabbed Kevin's wrist and tried to pull him out. "Ah..." Gary said... "I'm stuck..."

"What the hell!"

"Oops..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ray! It's your turn again!" Frantically waving his arms in the air, Tyson tore over to Lee, Mariah and Ray, all still talking about whether Ray should be on the BladeBreakers or the White Tigers team.

"Tyson!" Ray shouted, irritated by Tyson's constant interruptions.

"What? You love bowling! You were the one who suggested coming today so why won't you bowl?!"

"Because I'm thinking about something more important than bowling!"

"Ray is leaving your sucky team for us, the White Tigers!" Lee declared.

"I haven't decided yet!" Ray turned away from Tyson. Tyson would hate him if he left the BladeBreakers...

"What!? No! Ray, you can't!" Tyson screamed.

"Tyson, calm down or you'll wake the woman Ozuma just tried to kill." Kia butted in.

"What?" Tyson was confused; like everyone, Tyson had heard the ear-splitting smash of the brick shattering into sharp shards but he hadn't even realised that the woman watching over them had disappeared.

"And anyway, Ray is allowed to chose what team he is on. You can't make him stay on a team."

"But, Kai! We aren't the BladeBreakers without Ray!"

"No one really cares you fat pig! Just deal with it!" Lee snapped.

"Hey!" Tyson was offended. "I'm not THAT fat!"

"You are..." Kai put in.

"No, I'm not! If anyone's fat it's Gary!"

"What?" Gary called; he had only heard his name so had no reason to be offended... Yet... After no reply came, he decided to continue his cries for help (which everyone was ignoring).

"Guys! Take it somewhere else!" Ray demanded. Kai and Tyson stalked off, muttering to each other.

"Why do you even care if Ray wants to go back to the White Tigers?" Kai asked Tyson, annoyed that Ray had sent them away.

"Because! He's one of us! NOT one of them!"

"Tyson! We don't own Ray! He can do what he wants!"

Tyson looked taken aback. Why didn't Kai care?

"And you are fat... Very fat..."

"Wha! But! Grrr!"

"There's no reason to growl at me. I'm only stating the obvious."

"What do you suppose I do about my weight then, Kai!"

"Um... Eat less maybe! You're really greedy! Lay off the food. Eat that food that's specially for women on their diets." Kai suggested.

"Uk! Do you know how expensive that stuff is!"

"Well, actually, my cousin-"

"Wait, which cousin?"

"The one that died of food poisoning when she went on her diet: Taylor."

"Umm... Bad example..."

"No it's not. She's the one that inspired me to get you to die- diet!" He corrected himself abruptly before Tyson had the chance to react.

"What!?"

"Look, just go on a diet. My cousin found a shop online that sells dieting foods for really cheap. She said she took ages searching. Here, I'll write the web address for you." Kai grabbed Tyson's are and started cutting the web address into his skin.

Tyson tried to escape Kai's grip big he was too strong. When Kai let go, he jerked his arm back. "What the hell! That hurt! So much!"

"Exactly." And with that, Kai turned on his heel and went off to bowl. Unlike Bryan, Kai actually bowled properly, knocking down every pin each time.


End file.
